Twin vice paranormal detectives
Twin Vice Paranormal Detectives is a novel length mystery fanfiction by Starkiller taking place five years after the events of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and is part of the Ouroboros series. Fred Weasley has returned to the world of the living as a ghost, but for what purpose remains a mystery, even unto himself. When the Weasley twins purchase an old townhouse in London, Fred finds himself stuck under the thumb of an ancient curse; one that throws he, George and their newly employed Muggle Detective, Nox, onto a trail that reveals a mystery stretching deep into the vaults of the Hogwarts Founders' history. Summary Summary taken from the author's Weasley Manor fansite: :Five years have passed since Fred Weasley's tragic death. Since that fateful night, Fred had believed his luck couldn't get any worse. That was of course until the day he drifted across the threshold of the mysterious Weasley Manor. At first, the house seemed pleasant enough. But then the walls began to whisper in the darkness of a curse. Now Fred's time is running out. In order to save his soul, he and his twin must solve a series of terrible crimes that will lead them to a dangerous secret stretching deep into the vault of the Founders' history. But with each solved mystery, a deeper riddle is revealed; one that threatens winter and wolves, and everlasting night. For the Crooked Goblin and the wraith, Bellatrix Lestrange, have come with mocking smile and words of warning: The Wolves are Running. The Winter Queen is coming. The wizarding world faces imminent peril once more, its existence in the hands of a formidable fellowship - a dead wizard and his eccentric twin, a Paranormal Detective who hates ghosts, a crazy witch on the trail of the elusive Crumple-Horned Snorkack, and a chain-smoking Grim Reaper. Together, the Twin Vice Paranormal Detectives are violently propelled into a mystery composed of myths and fairytales, hounded by wolves and the frighteningly real Nigh-Mares. : This is the legacy of Lord Voldemort’s ancestor: Gudrun, the Winter Witch. Characters Main Characters *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Detective Nox Wolfe *Luna Lovegood *Percy Weasley *Edward Balthazar Nox *Gudrun, the Winter Witch *Jack Frost *Caithion Sidhe Chapters *Prologue: Stick, Stock, Stone, Dead *Chapter One: Over The Threshold *Chapter Two: Casebook 01: Twins *Chapter Three: Casebook 01: Apples *Chapter Four: Casebook 01: Snare *Chapter Five: Casebook 01: Moon *Chapter Six: Casebook Closed: Wrath *Chapter Seven: The Writing on the Wall *Chapter Eight: Casebook 02: The Mire *Chapter Nine: Casebook 02: The Lighthouse *Chapter Ten: Casebook 02: The Hanging Dog *Chapter Eleven: Casebook 02: The Pinkie Promise *Chapter Twelve: Casebook Closed: Pride *Chapter Thirteen: The Demon Parade *Chapter Fourteen: The Nutcracker Doll *Chapter Fifteen: Jack Frost and the Grave of Fred Weasley *Chapter Sixteen: Casebook 03: The Black Forest *Chapter Seventeen: Casebook 03: The Cowardly Vampire *Chapter Eighteen: Casebook 03: The Bog Barrows *Chapter Nineteen: Casebook 03: The Wolves *Chapter Twenty: Casebook Closed: Greed & Sloth *Chapter Twenty One: Ditchwater Nam *Chapter Twenty Two: Casebook 04: The Angel Hotel *Chapter Twenty Three: Casebook 04: The Plague Doctor *Chapter Twenty Four: Casebook 04: The Black Death *Chapter Twenty Five: Casebook Closed: Gluttony *Chapter Twenty Six: The Un Door Story *Twin Vice Paranormal Detectives Category:Stories Category:Post Deathly Hallows Category:Next Generation stories